


Scattered Dreams

by Kazura_Ven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura_Ven/pseuds/Kazura_Ven
Summary: So I wrote most of this before kh3 so bear with me if somethings aren't right as far as like plot goes n stuff. But in the hype I was wondering what being trapped in Sora's heart hotel was like. It's written from Ventus' pov since he canonically mentions Sora's adventures seeming like a really long dream.





	Scattered Dreams

Ventus spent the past years sleeping in Castle Oblivion, well his body at least. His heart remained linked with Sora's while it repaired itself. The boy didn't have much consciousness during Sora's adventures. At one point Ventus had a visitor. He was too weak to acknowledge her but he felt the warmth of her presence. It was a pleasant break from the usual monotony but it didn't last. Eventually the girl left... and so did Sora. Ventus had no idea what was going on other than he was being consumed by the darkness and he had no strength to fight it. Just when he thought it was the end, a familiar warm light had brought him and Sora back. It was the girl who had been with him before... Kairi had saved them both.

It wasn't much longer before Ventus could regain his awareness. All because of Sora falling asleep... He wasn't sure how long the younger boy had slept but Ventus used the time granted to try and remember what all had happened. Unfortunately, they were all blurry faces and scrambled letters of names. 

When Sora awoke, another presence had joined him. It wasn't as warm as Kairi's, but this one Ven could hear... and boy was he vocal. Roxas was his name. He was a bit harsh and judgmental at first but seemed to calm down after a few days. After going so long without being able to communicate Ventus didn't care. 

And then there was another one. She had almost gone by unnoticed by him. She never spoke a word… it was like she didn’t know how. 

Another thing had happened when Sora woke up. Ventus was able to experience the world through Sora's eyes. Those familiar faces soon reappeared as foes rather than old friends. The pink haired boy was fought frequently but... there was something about his name that was off-putting. Marluxia? That wasn't his name but... what was it really? And then there were the other two boys Ventus had met. Last time he had seen them Lea and Isa had looked so much different. Everyone he knew had gotten so much older, it made him wonder if his own body was growing back at the castle.

There was one man in particular that left Ven's heart feeling like it was going to collapse. Roxas called him Xemnas. There was something so painfully familiar about him. It was like there was some form of unbreakable connection with him and one other person. But like everything else, Ventus couldn't remember. All he could recall was light blue hair and a warm smile... and a promise.

The majority of the time Ventus would focus on regaining his memories. Talking with Roxas seemed to help a lot. They each had their own stories about Lauriam and Axel. It had taken a long while before things were fitting into place. Certain details were still missing here and there. He at least remembered Daybreak Town, the Keyblade War, Aqua and Terra... 

The one thing Roxas didn't know was what had happened to his friends. This he had to find out through Sora's eyes. Nearly months passed before any clues had shown up. What had caught his attention was a voice calling for him and Aqua. Ventus could see a statue of armor kneeling with a keyblade.

"Terra!" Ven shouted in excitement, even though only Roxas could hear him.

Something was amiss. Terra would never attack without a good reason and Sora didn't pose as a threat. When his friend kept repeating Xehanort's name, Ven could hear the hollowness. It was like his words were echoing in the armor as if there were nothing inside. After the encounter, they had been told the truth about the suit of armor.

A lingering will is what they called him. The real Terra was taken over by Xehanort shortly after he had been separated from Ven and Aqua. As for Aqua, Micky told of how she was lost in the Realm of Darkness in an effort to save Terra. After hearing the news, the Ventus was quiet for a few days. Despite all of their best efforts, they had lost everything.

"Hey, Ven?" Roxas called out.

"Hm?"

"You alright? You usually laugh when I make fun of Riku."

"Yeah, I just..." It was hard to put into words how much guilt and remorse he was feeling. "I just have a lot of regrets... It makes me wish I had never left home."

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit! something posted by me?! lmao yeah i know its been a year since ive posted anything but like... life yknow? well im planning on having about 3-4 chapters or so of this fic which should keep me busy. But hey if youve made it this far down the page then thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
